Only Human
by FandomGirl517
Summary: Akiko is your normal 15 year old High School student. But when an encounter with Krad and Dark almost gets her killed, her life changes with the arrival of Ebony, a presence who resides within her. But is it for better or worse? Rated T for some violence and some heavy language.
1. Prologue

Everyone has a secret.

Think about something you would never tell anyone. It can be anything

Maybe you cheated on your partner.

Maybe you stole something from a store or even from a friend or family member.

You may even be reading this story in secret right now.

It doesn't matter what the secret is. You have a secret. You can't tell anyone that secret. And that's fine. It is one of the many things that makes us human, after all.

Hell, even I have a plethora of secrets.

I love the coolest kid in class.

But he is cold and distant.

I love to sing and I want to start a band.

But I could never sing in public.

The list goes on.

But there is one huge secret I could never tell anyone, no matter what.

What is this secret, you ask?

I am not exactly human.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All

The winter sunlight streamed through my curtains and shone in my face, awakening me to the world. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, stretching the sleep away.

What I couldn't stretch away, however, was the feeling I had. I wasn't sure why, but today felt like it would be different. It felt mixed, to be honest. Part of it felt like it would be a good day, but the other part of me felt like it was going to go wrong somehow.

Maybe I was going to fail my test? No it can't be that. I know I passed that.

Maybe I was going to slip on some ice and break my arm? I'll have to be careful today.

Maybe it was the dreams I kept having for a while. But those are just dreams...right?

Maybe it had to do with the fact I was going to the Phantom Thief's theft tonight with Riku and Risa.

Maybe...

I shrugged off that feeling and began to prepare myself for the day. Changing into one of my school uniforms, I grabbed my school bag and stuffed my homework into it as I left the room. I stopped at the bathroom to make sure I looked presentable and brushed my teeth. I combed out my short black hair and made sure my green streak was visible to all who walked past. Afterwards I headed downstairs and made myself some toast for breakfast. My grandmother, Akina, sat at the table with a cup of tea and the newspaper, like she always had done in the morning.

"Bye, Baasan." I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm off to school!"

"You have a good day too, sweetie." She replied, smiling widely at me.

As I placed my shoes and coat on, I glanced over at the shrine that sat nearby for my parents. "Have a great day, Mom and Dad…" I murmured before leaving the house and running to the train station.

My parents died when I was 8. I was in the car with them when it mysteriously crashed on a rainy night. I miraculously survived with minor injuries, but that day I lost the most important people in my life. Once I recovered I was moved into the same house and my grandmother moved in to take care of me. She helped me through this time with love and care. After I was in a better place, she's helped me with many things as I grew more mature. She's one of the most important people in my life.

I ran through the brisk winter weather as I tried to make it to the train station on time. I've been a tad late recently due to staying up late, but I always find a way to make it to class on time. I've been known to even climb up the side of the building to get to my class on the second story. The groundskeeper hates me for that.

As I neared the station I spotted a familiar red haired boy standing and looking at his watch. The train had just made it to the bottom of the hill and passengers were disembarking. I waved at the boy and shouted his name, nearing him as I slowed my running to a stop.

"Good morning, Daisuke!" I panted, smiling widely.

"Good morning, Akiko." He replied with a kind smile.

I've known Daisuke Niwa since we were in second grade. He's like my brother. We played soccer together and we've been the best of friends ever since. I even helped him write a letter to his crush, Risa, when he asked me for assistance. Well now he likes her sister Riku, but I help him get closer to her. We always ask for advice from one another. Hell, even at one point I had some feelings for him, but they faded as I realized it'd be awkward if I liked him. No matter what, though, we can count on each other for things.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was uneventful as usual." I shrugged, sighing a bit. "Honestly the best part was when I finished my homework."

"You and me both." He replied, the two of us boarding the train. We sat in the back, away from the crowds that piled in.

"Are you going to the theft tonight, Dai?" I inquired. "I heard tonight's going to be a good one!"

"I can't…" Daisuke responded. "I have a strict curfew tonight, as usual."

I pouted a bit. "But you always have a curfew when Dark's out." I poked his side.

"So what?"

"Don't tell me…" I faked surprise. "You're actually Dark?!"

"NO!" He spat back as I laughed. "How could someone like me be him?"

"You know I'm joking."

I gave him a smile before I looked outside, taking in the scenery. This little town I called home was a beautiful place. I couldn't imagine living somewhere else. There's so much to do and so many events, including the thefts. I've always wanted to travel one day, but for now I was happy where I lived.

We neared another station and another group of people boarded, including the Harada twins. They chatted as they made their way back to us. I waved at them and I noticed Daisuke look down at his lap and blushing hard.

"What is it? Riku got your tongue?" I murmured to him.

"Buzz off." He retorted.

I smirked as I patted a spot next to me. "Over here guys!"

The twins neared us and Riku sat next to Daisuke, while Risa took the spot next to me. The four of us got along pretty well. Risa and I are known to butt heads on occasion since I didn't get why Risa loved Dark so much even though she barely knows him. However, we all care for one another and share many interests.

The four of us chatted as the train moved along the tracks. As we talked, the topic of the theft came up. The twins were also going, so we planned to meet up while there. During this, the feeling I felt earlier returned. Why was it I felt like something bad was going to happen? Or was it something good? While I pondered, I didn't even notice that I had stopped mid conversation and was spacing out.

"Hey, Akiko?" Risa waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my daze and jumped, looking to her. "W-what?"

"The train stopped. We got to get off." She said as I stood. "You okay there?"

"Y-yeah. I'm good." I assured her. "I just…I was just thinking."

"About what?" She inquired as we both deboarded the tram. The other two were ahead of us, the duo talking away.

"It's nothing. Really." I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded and walked with me, both of us chatting up a storm. We both were excited for tonight as it was supposed to be Dark's biggest theft yet. The entire town was going to be there. Except for…

"Hey, Risa." I began. "We should try to invite Daisuke tonight to the theft."

"Riku already did…" she sighed as we neared the school. "He has a strict curfew tonight."

"Can't hurt to ask again." I replied. "Hell, it's not like he's Dark or anything."

"He is not my Dark!" She pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "My Dark is so much more graceful than him. He's so clumsy and wouldn't be able to pull off such thefts like my Darky can!"

I laughed as she ranted, smiling widely and walking inside the school. "I know he's not and I totally agree."

As we entered the school, we switched to our indoor shoes and stored stuff in our lockers. The students chatted up a storm and made their way to their respective classrooms. I chatted away with Risa about last night's episode of a show we watched as we climbed the stairs. We turned the corner in the hallway and almost immediately I bumped into someone.

"A-ah, sorry!" I apologies immediately, looking to the person.

Satoshi Hiwatari. Possibly the coolest kid in our class. He's also the most mysterious, as he is known for being highly mature for his age. I've seen him at the thefts as well helping the police, but when ask he usually disregarded these as coincidences. Recently I had felt feelings for him and had trouble composing myself in these situations.

I felt a slight warmth on my cheeks as I gave him an awkward smile. "S-sorry Satoshi…"

He adjusted his glasses, looking to me. "Don't worry about it. Worry about making it to class." He replied, turning into the classroom.

I nodded and watched him walk off, sighing. "Of all people to bump into…" I muttered to myself. "It had to be him…"

"You should have told him how you felt…" Risa patted my back.

"I know…" I sighed, walking into the classroom as the bell rang.

 **· · · · ·**

At lunchtime I sat at my desk, Daisuke and the twins surrounding me. We chatted about a variety of things while we ate. I noticed Satoshi leave the classroom and sighed slightly, looking back to my friends. The topic of the theft came up again and I pouted at Daisuke.

"Are you positive you won't go?" I asked.

"You know I can't…" He sighed, rubbing his head.

"Aw okay…" I replied, taking a bite of my rice.

Risa suddenly patted my back. "Hey, maybe you should ask Satoshi to go with you."

I blushed slightly, looking to her with wide eyes. "Why do you say that?"

Riku to me and smiled. "It would be a nice gesture, since no one ever asks him."

"I already know he'll say no…" I chewed slightly on my chopsticks. "Plus he's way out of my league. He won't say yes to someone like me."

"Oh come on!" Risa said, pulling me up as she stood. "You are asking him right now!"

"Risa!" I complained, being dragged away by her.

Risa was a friend who knew love when she saw it. She's done the same thing to others as she did to me. It worked to an extent as some of the couples she helped were together. Maybe it's her use of tarot cards that helped her decisions. Whatever it was, it worked and I'm now her next client.

Or Victim. Take your pick.

As we walked to the roof of the building, she kept on talking, not letting me speak.

"You need to speak your mind-"

"Risa-"

"Keep your back straight and maybe even bow when you ask. It's a sign of respect!"

"Risa, I-"

"And fix up your hair! It looks like a mess!"

"RISA!"

I shouted her name as we turned to climb the last flight of stairs to the door, both of us stopping. She looked to me with wide eyes and some confusion. I panted and looked to her.

"Risa, I've never done this before…" I said shakily, looking to my hands. "The main reason is…I don't want to feel rejected or anything. I'm scared to do this and don't think it's a good idea…"

We stood silently for a while. I waited for her to say something about "you'll never get another opportunity" or even shove me out the door and keep it closed so I was forced to talk to him. Instead she embraced me, smiling.

"I know...but we all have to do so at one point.." She said calmly. "I think now is the perfect time to talk to him."

I looked to her and nodded. At this point she was right. He was just outside that door. It was the perfect chance of asking him out. I breathed in and looked to the door. My chance was just on the other side. I knew I would not get another opportunity to do this. Knowing Satoshi, he would be as distant as possible. My heart raced as I slowly climbed the stairs.

"I'll be here for you." Risa smiled as I placed my hand on the door.

"Thank you Risa…" I replied, opening the door to my destiny.

The bright light shone in my face as I squinted, cold wind blasting on my face. After the stinging from the cold stopped I looked around, spotting Satoshi. I breathed and closed the door slowly behind me. I walked over where he sat by a wall, fiddling with my skirt.

' _This is a bad idea…'_ I thought, walking closer to the blue haired boy. ' _I should turn back now. He doesn't like someone like me. He won't like someone like-'_

"Akiko?" I heard Satoshi speak up, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stood right near him, feet cemented in place. My mouth tried to make some sort of sound, the boy standing up. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's forbidden for students to be up here?"

"I-I could say the same to you." I retorted, clearing my throat. "I-I came to a-ask you something."

He raised a brow, face staring me down. His blue eyes darted across my face, making me blush more. "What is it, Akiko?"

"I...uh…I like you a lot….a-and….was w-w-wondering" I stuttered. This was my chance. I had to say something. I took a deep breath and bowed deeply, eyes clamped shut. "W-will you go out with me tonight?"

Silence lingered around us. I stayed bowed as deeply as I could, fearing his response. There was no turning back. I had asked him out...in a way. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach and it was telling me he was going to turn me down. I clenched my teeth together and breathed shakily, longing for this silence to be broken.

"Akiko…" He started. "I-I apologize...but I don't have time for personal relationships." I heard him walk off and the door slamming shut, signalling me to return to my normal stance.

I stood there for a while, processing his words before turning my back to the door. Tears began to sting my eyes as the cold washed over me. I stumbled slightly as I lost balance, grabbing onto the fence on the roof. I looked to the sky as snow began to sprinkle down, tears now beginning to streak my cheeks. I didn't know how to feel. My first crush just rejected me outright with coldness in his voice. I replayed his words in my head and shook slightly, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

Inside I was broken. I could feel my heart shattering. Honestly, I felt numb. I hadn't felt like this since my parents died. But I knew I couldn't let this get me down. I would heal. I would move on. I

I heard the door open behind me and quickly wiped my eyes, hearing footsteps nearing me. I looked to see Risa, concern written on her face. "Akiko….?" She asked softly. "What happened? I saw Satoshi leave in a hurry…"

"N-nothing." I forced a smile. "He said he doesn't have time for relationships…I figured that'd be his response."

"Are you okay?" She asked, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Akiko…I shouldn't have forced you to do that…"

"Don't apologize for that, Risa." I hugged her back. "I'll be fine. I'm still looking forward to the theft tonight."

She smiled at me and we went back inside. I might be fine on the outside, but something inside me was hurting. I knew that feeling from that morning had to be about me asking Satoshi out. It had to be. I pushed the hurt to the back of my mind and forced myself to smile on the outside, putting on a facade.

I talked to Risa about the theft as we made our way back to the classroom, the bell ringing soon. Daisuke and Riku asked me what happened and I told them, letting them know I was fine. We sat in our seats and I put my empty bento away, seeing the teacher enter and beginning to work. I wasn't about to let something as silly as a rejection get me down.


	3. Chapter 2: The Theft

I walked inside my house after school and let out a deep sigh, taking my shoes off. "Baasan, I'm home!" I called out, going to the living room. I saw my grandmother sitting on the ground at the kotatsu, blanket covering her lap and the television on. I recognized the show as one of the many dramas my grandmother watched. I sat at the table and covered my legs, smiling at the woman.

"Ah, Aki…" My grandmother smiled, cupping my cheek. "I am glad to see you. How was your school day?"

"It was alright. I tried asking a guy out, but he turned me down." I replied. "Otherwise it was just a normal day."

"Oh...I'm sorry he turned you down." She rubbed my head. "But you know what I say."

"Everything happens for a reason." I smiled. "I know. And I'm not going to let one guy get me down."

"That's my little Aki." She leaned over to kiss my forehead. "You should go do your homework. I know you have your theft tonight with the twins."

I stood and smiled, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Baasan." I said, looking to the television. "What's going on now?"

"Oh, you know. The one girl found out her husband was cheating, so now she's plotting her revenge." The woman replied, sipping on her tea.

"Murder?" I asked.

"Murder." My grandmother confirmed.

I smiled a bit and walked up to my room, closing the door and setting my school bag on my bed. My heart was still aching from earlier. His words stung like the crisp cold wind. I clenched my chest as my face fell from a smile to a somber expression. I couldn't let this get me down. I know I shouldn't. If I was to let this feeling grow, I would begin to shut down. I did not want to go through that again.

I sighed and changed into different clothes, letting the feeling and thoughts slide to the back of my mind. I took my homework out and heard my phone go off. I looked at my messages and saw that Risa had texted me. I opened it up, reading it.

 _I'm sorry about Satoshi. Hopefully soon you'll find Mr. Right. I know you will. I was going to ask you today, but didn't want to intrude or seem rude. If you want, on Saturday, you can come over and we can go get some ice cream and shop or something. My treat. I want to make it up to you for forcing you to do that. Let me know if you want to do that and we can plan something out._

After finishing the text I wiped a small tear from my eye. I immediately replied back, typing quickly.

 _Please don't apologize. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have done that. I'm glad you helped me overcome that fear. I would love to hang with you on Saturday. We can talk details this week sometime. See you guys tonight at the theft. Looking forward to it. :)_

I pressed send and began to work on my homework, working as diligently as possible. I hummed to a song from my phone and tapped my pencil along to the music. My grandmother brought cookies to me at one point to help me concentrate on my work. I ate as I continued, tapping to the beat.

Once my homework was done several hours later, I stretched and stood up, my back popping at several points. I walked downstairs and saw my grandmother at the kotatsu again, knitting a scarf and watching the news. I went over and smiled.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, rolling up my sleeves.

"Oh, dear…" She smiled up at me. "You don't need to. I know you have to meet your friends soon."

"Yeah, but I have an hour before I have to leave. That's plenty of time to make something for you."

She smiled wider. "Okay...Can you make me some Omurice then?"

"You had that last night, Baasan." I giggled.

"Doesn't mean I can't have it again."

I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "You got it. Once Omurice and miso soup coming right up!"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients, mixing up a bowl of miso soup first. After delivering it to my grandmother I went back to the kitchen and began on the Omurice. I know my grandmother liked to have a little kick to her meals so I added a little bit of hot sauce to the rice itself. I cut up the vegetables and added them to the rice, frying it up to have a nice crisp. I plated that and made the egg omelet afterwards. I sprinkled salt and pepper on it, humming as I tapped the spatula on the side of the pan as I waited.

"Sing it, sweetie!" I heard my grandma shout at me and I laughed, beginning to sing. It was a song I had heard a few times before. I was comfortable singing in front of my grandmother, but there was no way I could do it in front of others. I have too much self consciousness to do so.

I flipped the egg one last time as a precaution and danced, putting the egg over the rice. I added fresh vegetables next to the main dish and grabbed the ketchup. I took the plate to the woman in the living room and set it in front of her, kneeling next to her. "What's your wish today, Baasan?"

She smiled, placing a finger on her chin. "I wish...that Dark would be successful tonight...and for your safety." She smiled widely.

I giggled and used the ketchup to write something on the rice, the words spelling out "Safety". I added a heart with a smile on the inside, looking to her. "This good?"

"The best." She kissed my forehead. "Now go on. Your friends will be waiting a while."

"No, you're the best." I replied, going to the kitchen and cleaning up. I went to my room afterwards and grabbed my bag, placing important things inside. I fixed my hair and went back downstairs, heading towards the door.

"I'm off!"

"Have fun and be safe!"

"I will! I'll look for a souvenir!"

"You know what I like!"

I smiled and put my shoes on, running out the door as I put my bag over my shoulder. I put my earbuds on and listened to some music, soon getting on the train as I texted the twins. They said they were waiting at their stop and I eagerly looked forward to that.

All of a sudden a bad feeling pinged in my stomach. For some reason, I was beginning to have second thoughts. It was as if something was telling me to turn back now. But I was looking forward to this for so long that I couldn't just turn back. But maybe there was something about tonight that would change everything.

"I doubt it…" I muttered very quietly, removing my earbuds and placing them in my pocket.

The train stopped and the twins got on as I waved them down. They walked to me and both gave me a hug, smiling widely.

"Risa, really?" I asked, gesturing to her dress.

"What? I have to look my best when Dark shows up!" She beamed, posing.

Riku and I shared a look and laughed a bit, Risa pouting at us. When the train started moving we grabbed onto the railings, chatting and laughing. Risa kept giving advice on how a lady should act in the presence of perfection (to which I assume she's meaning Dark). Riku and I chatted about the upcoming soccer game we were scheduled to play in. All of us shared laughed and enjoyed being together at this moment.

The train stopped at the top of the hill and we all unboarded, walking towards the museum. I hummed and talked to the twins, smiling and laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of red speed down an alley and out of view. I stopped and looked down they alley, brow raised.

I swear I saw something. What it was, I had no idea. I was pretty sure it was red. Or maybe purple? I can't recall the exact color. But I know I saw something. My mind wandered as I processed what I had seen. It couldn't have been a cat. Cat's aren't that red.

Wait...Daisuke said he had a curfew tonight...didn't he? If so, then why did I see-

"Akiko!" Riku poked my cheek to snap me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?" I replied, looking to her.

"You okay there?" She asked. "You're spacing out...again."

"O-oh, yeah!" I smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head. "Just lost in a thought."

"Let's go guys!" Risa waved her hands from a ways away. "Dark is set to show up soon!"

 **· · · · ·**

We stood in the crowd for about 2 hours. Riku and I had sat down and began to play some cards I had brought while Risa kept her gaze in the sky. Dark was set to appear soon, but of course Risa wanted to get here early. I went along with it so I can please her, and I know that's the same with Riku, but to be honest today I wasn't feeling it. After the rejection and everything I just didn't feel well. Honestly I wanted to go home.

"Risa, when is he going to show up again?" I asked, a slight annoyance in my voice.

"Any minute!" She said excitedly.

"It's been 2 hours since we arrived, Risa." Riku added.

"So?" Risa pouted.

I cleaned up the cards and stood, frowning at her. "Risa, I love ya, but this is just silly. He won't notice you."

"Yes he will!" Risa replied, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Risa, open your eyes!" I raised my voice. "He's way older than you. If you were to get involved with him all he would do is hurt you. I would hate to see you hurt."

Risa shook a bit, frowning. "You're only saying that because you're the one who got rejected!"

I froze, eyes widening. Her words cut through me like ice. They stung. The memories of the event rushed back into my mind and I felt sick. My mind spun and tears began to well up in my eyes. She was my friend and she just now hurt me with her words. I spun around and ran off, not saying a word.

"Akiko!" I heard Riku call out, but I ignored her.

I just needed to get away.

Away from her.

My mind spun in circles. I felt dizzy and sick. I stopped in a nearby alley and panted, trying not to lose my dinner. I covered my mouth and let myself collapse to my knees, leaning on the wall.

It's true. I was rejected by someone I cared a lot for. I told him my feelings and he stepped on them. I still cared for him, but that makes it hurt worse. Why was he so cold towards me? Why was he someone that couldn't love? I know he has feelings. Does he like someone else? It has to be that…

I heard the crowds cheer and chime up and I looked up. I saw a figure fly past me, wings as dark as night. It was him.

The Phantom Thief Dark.

I forced myself to stand and walked out of the alley, the museum in perfect view. I saw the thief dive in, breaking a window in the process. He was always good as his job. I didn't know how he did it, but he was good at it.

Sometimes, I wished I was as good at him at something.

I wished I was as brave as him.

I sighed and turned around, wanting to go home and get some rest. I was freezing and not wanting to be outside any longer. My mind continued to spin as I walked slowly, not caring where I was going, as long as it got me home.

Passing by someone, I looked up at them to ensure I didn't bump into them. When I did, however, I saw a flash of blue under a hoodie. I froze and watched them as they went down an alley quickly. My mind tried to process what was going on. I swear that was Satoshi. No one in this town had that same color hair. He stood out and his hair color was unmistakable.

My body went into autopilot as I ran after that person. I need to see if that was him. I had so many questions as well. Why did he reject me? Was there something more to it than having no time for relationships? Is there someone else?

I turned down they alley and ran down it, coming to the end and looking up.

My stomach dropped.

Dark and a blond haired, white winged male floated right above me, in the middle of a fight. The blonde had a long sword with a golden hilt, stabbing it at Dark. The other male dodged each swing, cursing each time.

"Dammit, Krad!" I heard him say. "Can't you leave us alone for once in your fucking life?!"

Us?

"Then stop stealing the Hikari artwork!" The one named Krad say.

I just stood there, feet frozen where they stood. I couldn't move. My mouth hung open. I just walked into a fight between two angels.

And it was looking like it would be to the death.

As Dark dodged another swing, I saw his purple eyes locked with my emerald ones. His mood changed as he dodged another. "Get out of here, kid!" I heard him scream at me, seeming like he went into defense mode.

I tried to move. I really did. But my feet wouldn't listen. I wanted to get out of there. I knew if I stayed I would be in danger. This Krad person was known to be merciless. He isn't afraid to kill anyone or anything.

My heart stopped when I saw two yellow eyes focus on me

Oh shit.

"Well, well. We have an audience." The blonde began, forming a spear of light in his hand.

"Krad, leave her alone!" Dark shouted, trying to land a kick to the blonde's face.

Krad dodged the kick and hit the back of the thief with the hilt of his sword, sending him to the ground. He soon groaned and gripped his head. "Stop interfering, you damned kid." He groaned. "You can't save her!" He said as he lunged the spear at me.

My mind sped into overdrive. It was coming right towards me. My heart raced as I turned around, trying to run away from the attack. But it was too late.

I stopped as it hit me, a pained cry escaping my lips.

The spear had hit me right in the back and went all the way through me.

I was hit.

I coughed hard as I tasted blood on my lips, the spear vanishing as I collapsed to the ground. I breathed painfully and tried to catch my breath, eyes wide and tears stinging my cheeks. I gripped the wound and looked to the thief for help, but saw the blonde on top of him. He held the thief's hair and was forcing him to watch me.

No...no...NO! This couldn't be happening. This is the worst possible thing to happen.

I was dying.

No one was around to help me.

"H….h…..hel….help…." I cried in a hoarse tone, coughing hard as blood splattered in front of me. I pressed my hands more on my wound to try to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. I felt my blood trickle out over my hands and stain the ground around me.

I was losing a lot of blood. It wasn't stopping. I felt dizzy and my vision blurred at the edges. I looked towards Dark with a pleading look in my eyes, hoping he will help. I didn't trust him, sure, but he was the only one that could help me. The police were too busy inside the museum to come help.

"No one will help you." Krad laughed, kicking Dark in the side and pulling his hair back once more to look at me. "Not even this bastard."

No.

No.

NO.

SHIT.

This is where I was going to die.

I was going to die.

My vision blurred. I coughed more and hacked up blood. My body convulsed with pain. I reached for the thief and begged that he would come to help. My eyes slid closed and my body went limp.

This is it. This was the final moments of my life. Pain and suffering. Forever ingrained in the memories of those as a 15 year old child in high school. Never to grow up. Never to live again.

I was going to join my parents.

I heard some faint groans and footsteps, hearing my name being called. I managed to open my eyes slightly and looked up, seeing Dark there. I wondered how he knew my name, but that didn't matter right now. He kept saying that I would be fine between curses as he picked me up. I let out a pained whimper and closed my eyes, falling into a world of darkness.

Risa was going to kill me. I got to be in Dark's arms before her.

But that didn't matter.

I was going to die.

I wished I could take back what I said to Risa…

I wished I could see my grandmother one last time…

I wished I could tell Satoshi more…

I wished...I could live…

 **· · · · ·**

I floated in a dark world.

Cold.

Alone.

Silence.

I was dead.

Krad had killed me.

I wonder how everyone would react.

Would Risa and Riku forgive me for running off?

Would Daisuke be able to move on?

Would my grandmother die from a broken heart?

Would Satoshi finally see me as someone he cared for?

Would my parents be proud of how I lived?

My mind wandered as I floated there.

After what seemed like eternity a bright light shone and my eyes clamped my eyes shut. Soon when it was bearable I opened them. A woman stood in front of me.

White hair.

Black wings with a tint of blue.

Red eyes.

Who was she?

The mysterious woman held her hand out to me. A smile spread on her face.

I felt at ease. I felt like I could trust her. Was this the angel who would lead me into heaven and deliver me to my parents?

I took her hand and suddenly a whirlwind of feathers surrounded us.

Then all went black once again.

From that moment on, my life would change.

I'm still not sure if it's for better or for worse.


	4. Chapter 3: Ebony

My eyes shot open and I sat up, borderline screaming. I panted hard as my eyes darted around quickly, realizing I was in my room.

Wait...How the hell did I get here?! I was shot dead by that angel. I shouldn't be here. If anything, I should have been in a hospital bed! What the hell happened? Why the hell was I suddenly home when I was killed? Did Dark do something to me to help cure me?

Why the hell was I still alive?!

The door to my room opened and I looked over, seeing my grandmother there. Her face was overcome with worry, holding a tray of tea and food. "Oh my, Akiko...you shouldn't move too much.." She said as she walked over to me, setting the tray down.

"H-how…" I asked.

She felt my head, frowning. "Your friend Daisuke delivered you home very late last night. He said he was walking home from the store when he saw you passed out on a bench. He brought you straight here."

I looked at her, perplexed. "H-how? Daisuke said he had a curfew he had to uphold…"

"That is what happened, sweetie." She replied, handing me the tray. It was scrambled eggs and bacon with tea as a drink. "You should talk to him today. Maybe he can give better insight to what happened. You should eat, though. You're super pale."

I nodded, giving her a smile. "Thank you, Basan." I replied, pulling her into a hug.

"You are welcome." She replied, going to the door. "I will be going to the store. Do you need anything?"

"You know what I want." I said. "But, I wouldn't mind having a cake or some form of chocolate."

She smiled, laughing a bit. "I will do what I can. I love you, Aki."

"Love you too." I said as she closed the door.

As I ate my mind kept wandering. Why the hell was Daisuke out when he had a curfew? Was he actually at the theft? If he was, where was he at? If he was out at all, then he had lied to us all. I needed to get to the bottom of it.

After eating I stood quickly and nearly lost my balance, gripping onto the side of the bed to catch myself. A wave of lightheadedness washed over me and I gripped my head, groaning. I felt sick, to be honest. I had lost a lot of blood last night. Maybe I should stay home from school…

I went to the mirror and looked at myself, grimacing slightly. I looked terrible, to be honest. Bags under my eyes, hair disheveled. Skin pale. I examined my face and sighed deeply, rubbing it to wake myself up more. I then looked to my stomach, lifting my shirt to look. A large scar graced my abdomen, a sign where I had been impaled. I mentally cursed the damn person who did this to me. I sighed and lowered my shirt, gripping my wall to keep my balance.

"What the hell happened…?" I grumbled to myself, reaching for my uniform.

" _You nearly died."_ A voice said out of nowhere.

I froze.

What the hell was that?!

After a long time I began to sweat, looking around my room. "Who's there?!"

The voice laughed a bit, as if I can feel it smiling. " _Oh, you're so cute! Don't hurt yourself, hun."_ It replied sarcastically. " _You lost a lot of blood last night. Wouldn't want you passing out again."_

I stumbled and fell back, grabbing a nearby pair of scissors to arm myself. "Show yourself!" I demanded.

" _Kinda hard to."_ The voice replied. " _I do live within you."_

I froze more, eyes growing wide. I looked down to my body and dropped the scissors, gripping my chest and panicking. "W-what the hell do you mean?! Get out of me, demon!" I shouted, lightly pounding my chest.

" _I'm not a demon."_ The voice said.

"Then what are you?" I asked, freaking out.

" _I'm a presence that lives within you."_ The voice explained. " _I'm kind of like the co-pilot in this form."_

"This form?" I asked, standing.

" _Look in the mirror."_

I went to the mirror and froze, gawking at what I saw.

In the mirror wasn't my reflection; it was a girl. She stood barely a couple inches taller than me, a big smirk on her face. Long white hair flowed to just below her hips, bangs looking wind-blown. Two slightly longer pieces of hair framed her face and rested on her chest, her red eyes looking at me intimidatingly. Large black angel wings sprouted from her back, a slight blue tint shining when it hit the light.

This was her. This was the girl in my dreams. She was the one who kept appearing in my dreams for months leading up to that point. I couldn't believe that she was real. She had lead me several times in dreams to different places, to do different things, and to give me advice.

I couldn't believe she stood in front of me.

"W...who...who are you…?" I asked, marveling at her.

" _You can call me Ebony."_ She introduced, her mouth moving at the same time as the voice as she bowed.

"Ebony…" I muttered, looking to her. "But...how are you within me?"

" _It's kind of a DNA mutation thing…_ " She began. " _If your feelings for someone you love get to be too much or if you think about your love too much, we basically switch places and you transform into me. Vice Versa when I turn back into you."_

"But...but…" I stuttered, my head spinning.

" _Look, I know you have questions."_ Ebony said. " _But you need to get your ass to school. Ask questions later."_

I looked at the time and cursed, realizing the train would be at the station any minute. Quickly I began to get dressed, grabbing my school bag and rushing out of the house. I bolted quickly down the street and barely made it in time, jumping into the train. I bent over to catch my breath. leaning on the wall and looking around. I didn't see Daisuke at the back of the car as usual. Did he take an earlier train? Maybe…

'Ebony?' I asked in my mind, hoping she would hear.

" _Yes?"_ She replied, sounding kind of bored.

'Who are you? Why have you suddenly appeared in me? Were you the one who saved me last night? Why me? How old are you?' I began, frantically asking my questions.

" _Slow down there, hun."_ She stopped me before beginning to answer my questions. " _Firstly, I'm an angel of sorts. I suddenly appeared since you almost died and I needed to help you in order to survive myself. You are one in a line of those who have been known to transform into me, so that's why you're next. And I'm way too old for you to be asking."_

'How old?' I pressed on.

" _Don't ask."_ She replied, getting annoyed.

'If you tell me I won't ask again.'

" _I'm not telling."_

'Then I'm guessing. 50?'

" _You're too kind."_

'Over 100?'

" _Now you're just asking for it."_

'200?'

She groaned. " _I'm over 400 years old. Now will you stop?"_

'God you're old.' I smiled a bit and got off the train, running to the school. 'I think we'll get along, Ebony.'

" _We better. If we aren't we can both get killed."_ She retorted.

I came up to the school soon and ran in, changing to my school shoes before heading to the classroom. I sprinted up the stairs and turned the corner, almost bumping into someone random and sliding into my class as the bell rang. I went to my seat and sunk into my chair, looking around.

Daisuke sat at his chair, looking distant and upset about something. I wondered why he looked that way. Was it from last night? Was it because he and Riku had a fight? Did he forget his homework again? Why did he look that way? I figured I would ask him later as I pulled my school notebook out, getting ready for the class.

 **· · · · ·**

The bell rang.

I grabbed my lunch and stood, sighing. Ebony had been blathering up a storm about how bored she was and wanting to get to know me. She then proceeded to give me tons of nicknames. They include, but are not limited to: Birdbrain, Aiko, Lovebird, Peewee, and Numbnuts.

I can't believe how bored she was.

As I pushed my chair in I felt a pair of arms pull me close into a tight hug. I nearly dropped my lunch as I looked to see how it was. Risa had pulled me close, not letting up her grip. When she looked to me, her eyes were watery and she was sniffling.

"I'm sorry!" She said through hiccups, pulling me in tighter.

"Risa…" I said, trying to get her to loosen her grip.

"I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Risa, I-"

She tightened her grip and I felt like the air left my lungs. "Akiko, Please forgive me!"

"R-Risa-"

"Risa, she can't breathe." Daisuke said from behind me, patting her arm.

She released and I let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Risa. "Don't worry, Risa...I know you didn't mean it."

She smiled, patting my shoulder. "You're such a great friend."

"Where did you even go last night?" Riku asked, sitting with her lunch.

I took up another empty chair, looking to her. "Oh...I just kind of...wandered, I guess." I said, looking to Daisuke. "By the way, how is it you were the one to get me home when you had a curfew?"

Daisuke froze a bit, looking to me. I saw him wince slightly and he offered a clumsy smile. "I had to...uh...make a quick errand for my mom. She said this one time can be an exception. Then I found you passed out from the cold." He shrugged.

I raised a brow at him, opening my mouth to say something. Pausing a moment I closed it, clearing my throat. "Thank you, then…"

I chose not to say anything. I would talk to him in private later. I didn't want to be known as the girl who was almost killed...again. I didn't like the attention that brought and it would come to me as a bad luck charm. I took a bite of my rice and sighed.

"So...is there a theft tonight?" I asked Risa.

"Yeah, and it's an earlier one too." She replied, smiling at me.

I nodded. "I'll be there super early then."

"Why? You're usually late." Riku asked.

"Just because." I replied, looking to my food.

I needed to talk to Dark. I know for a fact that what happened last night actually happened. And I had proof with Ebony and the scar. I know if I told him what was going on I would be able to get some answers as to why she only began her existence within me after I had been nearly killed.

I talked to the group for a little while longer, smiling and ignoring Ebony's questions. I would answer them later. For now, I wanted to chat with my friends. I could feel Ebony pouting in the back of my mind, but it is what it is.

After a while I stood and went outside, needing to wash my hands and face. Trying to hold back a being inside me from questions and the like is hard. Trust me. It's like corralling a child. I walked down the hall and turned a corner, nearly bumping into someone. Before I could apologize I looked up, seeing who it was.

Satoshi.

Oh no.

During class I notice he kept glancing at me, almost like he was worried. When I would look over to him he would quickly look away. Did he actually care for me? There was so much I wanted to ask him. Everything rushed back from the day before and I felt overwhelmed. Why did I see him last night? Where did he go? Why did he reject me? Why did he say he couldn't involve himself in romance? Why…

" _Hey, birdbrain."_ I heard Ebony say, snapping me out of my thoughts. " _You better run and hide. Now!"_

When I did I felt a tinge of pain in my chest. I gripped it and let out a sharp breath, trying to figure out what was going on. It hurt. Almost like i couldn't breathe. I stumbled slightly and leaned on a wall, trying to make sense as to what was happening to me.

Wait.

Ebony said run.

...

Oh shit.

Was this…?

I saw Satoshi reach for me and I turned, running to a nearby bathroom. "S-sorry!" I shouted at him.

"Akiko?" I heard him call, but I ignored him.

I turned into a bathroom and locked myself in, panting and gripping my chest. It didn't hurt anymore, but something did feel...different. I looked to my hands and noticed they were slightly bigger. I began to panic as I looked in the mirror, nearly screaming.

Ebony stood in my place.

The only difference was that my green eyes replaced her red ones. I gripped her white hair and nearly pulled it out, trying to figure things out. "How?!" I screamed at Ebony, staring at my reflection. "Change me back, now!"

" _Akiko, calm down."_ She replied. " _You got too worked up about that boy. I'm guessing that's your crush?"_

"Shut up and change me back! I have to get back to class!" I nearly cried, trying to change myself back and failing.

" _I have no idea how to! It looks like you partially changed to me, but I wasn't able to take over."_ She replied. " _Maybe I'm still weak…"_

"Ebony, we don't have time to ponder!" I yelled.

" _Quiet down! I'm trying to think!"_ She spat back.

I panicked. This couldn't be happening! Not now! Think, Akiko! What can you do?! You can't go back to class looking like this! Think. Think. Think! I paced and looked in the mirror, my brain spinning.

"Ebony, do you change back the same way I change to you?" I asked, thinking of something finally.

" _Told ya that earlier, sweetie."_ She replied sarcastically.

I sighed. "So, who do you like?"

I felt her hesitate. " _W-Why?"_

"That may be the way to change back." I replied. "It might work…"

I heard her scoff. " _I doubt it."_

"Do you have any ideas then?"

" _...no. It's been a long time since I've been around."_

"Then who do you remember liking?"

I heard her pause for a minute. " _...Dark."_

"Wait…the thief?!" I spat, somewhat stunned. "You knew him?"

" _Sweetie, I was his partner in crime."_ She responded. " _I'm the reason he wasn't killed. Now, if you don't mind, we can talk later about this."_

I nodded and began to think of the thief, praying that I would change back. I thought about seeing him at the thefts. My mind wandered to Risa showing me photos of him she took and seeing him in the news. I even thought of him the night before…

That's right. He had picked me up that night when I almost died. I was so close to him. I know Risa would strangle me if I told her that. But he had been so close. His voice filled with worry as he tried to help me. I know it wasn't much of a memory, but if it weren't for him doing that, I wouldn't have been here.

I felt my face get warm as my chest began to feel weird, looking to the mirror. Slowly but surely I returned to my normal self. My hair shrunk and changed hues back to its normal color, my body changing back to myself. Once done I stared at myself in the mirror, dumbfounded.

"Holy crap…" I muttered. "That...was weird...so, this happens each time I think of Satoshi?"

" _Yup. Over time you should gain more control…"_ Ebony stated. " _However, something doesn't seem right about that boy…"_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Before she could respond I heard the bell ring, causing me to jump. "Shit!" I cursed as I bolted out of the bathroom. I raced down the hall to the classroom, turning the corner and almost running into Satoshi again.

"Akiko?" He asked, brow raised. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine. S-sorry if I made you worry." I managed to say as I pushed by him, going into the classroom and taking my seat. I sighed and rubbed my face, trying to shake off the thoughts so I didn't change again.

" _Akiko…"_ I heard Ebony say.

'What now?' I asked her mentally.

" _Don't let your guard down around him."_ She said.

'Why?'

" _I don't have a good feeling about him…"_

'...Okay…' I rolled my eyes as the teacher walked in, opening my notebook to take notes.

My life was literally flipping upside down. But it wasn't over yet.


	5. Chapter 4: Dangerous Encounters

After school I walked home alone, asking Ebony questions and receiving answers. So far they were interesting. She used to be Dark's partner in crime, per say. For centuries she stole artifacts with him. She was sealed away for an undisclosed reason about a century ago. We both agree that something with Krad awakened her fully when I was almost killed.

"So why were you sealed away again?" I asked.

" _It's a….long and personal story. I don't want to go into it right now."_ She dismissed me.

"But if we are one in the same, shouldn't there be no secrets?" I inquired, turning a corner.

She stayed silent for a moment. " _...I'll tell you one day. For now, let's move on to another subject."_

I signed and nodded, walking down the street. "Okay...why didn't my mother tell me about you? You said you were part of my family line, right?"

" _I don't know, honestly."_ She shrugged. " _I was sealed away, but it was up to her mother to tell her…"_

I scratched my chin, pondering for a moment. "So, maybe Baa-san knows something...do you think we should tell her?"

" _Tell her what?"_

"About you, Ebony."

" _That's all up to you, hun."_ She replied as I neared the house.

I sighed and stood at the front door, digging my keys out of my bag. "How much danger will she be in if she knew?"

" _Not much, from what I've experienced. But you never know…"_

I unlocked the door and nodded, walking inside and closing the door. "Baa-san! I'm home!" I called out, taking my shoes off and walking to the living room.

My grandmother sat at the kotatsu in the living room, holding something in her arms. She turned to me and smiled, revealing that she held a black cat. The cat had huge bright blue eyes and white on their paws, the tips of their ears white with two long strands coming off each tip. The cat meowed and showed her fangs, yawning and nuzzling my grandmother.

"Look who finally came home!" She smiled widely, petting the cat.

"Baa-san?" I asked, kneeling by her. "Who's the cat?"

"Oh, did you mother not tell you about her?" She asked, smiling widely and handing me the cat. "This is Mo-Mo. She's our family cat."

" _MO-MO!"_ I heard Ebony call loudly, causing me to flinch slightly.

"F-family cat?" I asked, looking to the cat.

"Yeah!" My grandmother smiled, clasping her hands. "She ran away when you were a baby, but she's back now! I wonder why she's come back after all these years."

I looked to the cat and pet her head softly. She purred and nuzzled against me, sounding happy. "Seems like she likes me…"

My grandmother patted my head. "She does. You are a wonderful person." She poked my nose gently, causing me to laugh slightly.

"I never knew myself to be an animal person…" I responded. "We never had a pet before."

"She was with us when you were born. But soon after she ran off and we couldn't find her." My grandmother explained. "Maybe it has to do with your parents…"

I thinned my lips, nodding. "Maybe...but why has she returned now?"

"I do not know...maybe something happened recently to cause her to come back." she shrugged. "Now go get your homework done. You don't want to be late to the theft tonight."

I kissed her on the cheek, standing and placing the cat down. "Thanks, Baa-san." I said, walking up to my room. I noticed Mo-Mo following me and left the door open for her to come in, closing it and sighing.

" _Holy shit!"_ I heard Ebony scream, sending me to the floor in fright.

"W-what?!" I asked, my heart pounding in my ears.

" _Mo-Mo, that's what!"_ She sounded so happy. " _She's my familiar."_

I looked to the cat and she meowed, jumping on my bed and laying down. "Why do you need a familiar?"

" _Who doesn't?"_ She replied. " _But also she becomes my wings."_

"So...you don't have actual wings?" I asked as I changed into more casual clothes, sitting on the bed and petting the cat. She purred and nuzzled my hand, tail moving back and forth.

" _I do…but if I used my real ones, I will severely hurt my tamer...and possibly kill them."_ She murmured the last part.

"Oh…" I nodded, looking to the cat. "Gotcha…"

" _She's coming tonight, right?"_

"What?"

" _We're bringing Mo-Mo to the theft, right?"_

"Why would we bring her?"

" _Because she's my familiar. And we might need her."_

"For what?"

" _You never know."_

"Okay…" I shrugged, walking to the desk and beginning on my homework.

 **· · · · ·**

I stood outside of the clock tower near the museum, checking my watch and seeing the time being 5:30 pm. The theft was at 6 this time, so there was already a large crowd around. Sighing and rubbing my upper arms, I scanned the crowds in search of the twins. People scrambled to the museum to catch a glimpse of the thief Dark, talking and getting their phones ready. Normally, the twins would be some of the first ones here, but today…

" _Are they normally this late?"_ I heard Ebony ask after several minutes of silence, sounding bored. " _I don't want to wait here for much longer."_

"Be patient…" I replied, pretending to talk on my phone when I spoke to her. There were a lot of people around and I didn't want to draw attention to me by talking to myself. I patted my chest where Mo-Mo was hiding, the cat purring and nuzzling against me.

Ebony groaned loudly. " _If they don't arrive in the next 15 minutes, we should-"_

She was interrupted when someone called my name. I looked over and saw Risa waving wildly at me, both her and Riku rushing over to me. As usual, the younger twin was dolled up in a dress and heels. A bid for attention as she tried to get with Dark. I put my phone away and waved at them both.

"Hey guys…" I smiled a bit, hoping to god Ebony wouldn't be a pain in my ass.

"Are you doing well? You looked a bit shaken up after lunch today." Riku asked, brow raised in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I smiled, hearing Ebony laugh a bit. "Just thinking about stuff, I guess."

She nodded. "Okay...you know you can tell us stuff, right?"

"I know I can."

But I know I couldn't tell them about Ebony. I couldn't put them in that kind of danger, to be honest. If they knew about her, how would they react? Would they think of me differently? Would they prefer her over me? Would they not be my friend anymore? Would they be killed for being associated with me and Ebony?

Who knows?

I can't take the risk. I can't tell them about Ebony.

"Let's go get a good spot!" Risa smiled, rushing to the crowd.

" _A bit ambitious isn't she?"_ Ebony stated.

I walked with the twins, nodding in response. I didn't want to make a scene talking to myself. We made our way through the crowd and got into our usual spot, Risa excitedly talking and looking to the sky. Several minutes passed and nothing happened, the clock tower almost reading 6pm.

"Hey, Akiko…"Riku began, wanting to make conversation since her sister was distracted. "What's with the outfit?"

I looked down at what I wore, sighing deeply. Ebony demanded that I wear something baggy just in case. She didn't want to transform and have my clothes too small on her. To appease her, I wore a large baggy sweatshirt and a shirt underneath and sweatpants that were a bit too large. I chose to wear boots with the outfit since I knew her feet were way too large for my normal shoes.

"I just...it was cold outside and I wanted to be comfortable." I stumbled over my words a bit, trying to come up with something.

"Okay...but did you really need the sweatpants?" She inquired further. "You normally wear jeans…"

"I-I know…" I began nervously. "I just-it's cold and-"

All of a sudden Mo-Mo popped out of my hoodie neckline and meowed, nuzzling into my neck. Riku looked shocked and I froze, a dumb expression on my face.

"I-is that a-a cat?" Riku asked, causing Risa to look over.

I froze and nodded, looking to them and pulling her out of my sweatshirt. "Y-yeah...her name is Mo-Mo and she's Eb-" I stopped myself, clearing my throat. "She's the family cat...apparently she ran off when I was a baby and showed up today…"

Risa rushed over and began to pet Mo-Mo, causing the cat to purr loudly. "She's so adorable! What kind is she?"

"I-I don't know to be honest…" I responded, seeing the twins pet her. "She attached onto me and Baa-san let me take her tonight. I wanted to keep her inside the sweatshirt to keep her warm."

"Is that why it's so baggy?" Riku asked.

I nodded. "Yeah...it seems to work so f-"

I was stopped when the clock tower rang out and, right on time, the thief appeared. The crowd screamed in excitement as the police tried to calm them, some of them rushing inside. Dark dipped down into the museum as fast as he appeared, causing everyone to wonder and murmur about when he will appear once more and if he will succeed. I slid Mo-Mo back into my sweater to keep her warm, not wanting anything to happen to her.

As I kept my eyes to the sky I felt a twinge of something in my chest. I gripped it and focused on the sky. The feeling felt...familiar. Like I knew this from somewhere. Was it because of Ebony and her connection to Dark? Was it something worse? Was this a part of the transform process? I looked down and gripped my chest more, trying not to transform.

" _You're not transforming, hun."_ Ebony answered that last one for me.

I sighed and nodded, looking to the sky again and releasing my hold of the hoodie. The thief was still inside. Maybe it was a tougher theft than originally thought. Hopefully he gets out of there soon.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tinge of blue go down an alley. I immediately looked over and scanned the area, breath hitching slightly. Was that Satoshi again? If so, why was he here? Was he here to capture the thief or at least observe? I know I saw him the other night when I was stabbed by Krad. I gripped the spot where I had been stabbed. It still stung a bit from the thought.

I knew it was Satoshi. I had so many questions for him. Maybe he was connected to Dark somehow. Maybe that's why he always shows up at the thefts but not in the crowd. I knew he had ties with the police but this...this was something else. I had to go speak to him. I had to go now.

"Akiko?" Riku placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a bit, not looking back to her.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked, concern lacing her words. "Are you okay?"

"You've been staring off for a while now." Riku said, concern in her words as well.

I shrugged off her hand and ran towards the alley, my legs moving on their own. "I-I'm sorry! I thought I saw something!" I waved at them, rushing off and holding Mo-Mo close to me.

"Akiko!" I heard Riku shout at me. "Where are you going?"

"I-I got to check on something! I'll catch up later!" I shouted back, rushing to the alley.

My heart raced. My head pounded as it was filled with questions. I needed to know what was going on. The last theft he was for sure there and he had told me today he wasn't going to be at this one. Why was he lying? Was it something I did to him? Was it something he was hiding? Whatever the answer, I needed to know.

I turned a corner and stopped, panting and catching my breath. I saw him turn down another alley and I quickly followed, peaking around the corner and seeing him leaning against the wall. His eyes fixated on the museum, no glasses to hide behind them. He wore baggy clothing as well, a stone cold expression on his face.

" _Akiko…"_ Ebony began, her voice tense. " _You shouldn't be near him. I have a bad feeling…"_

"But I need to talk to him right now." I replied in a whisper. I began to walk towards him, holding Mo-Mo closer.

" _Akiko, don't-"_

"Satoshi!" I called out his name and he jumped, turning quickly to me. His stone expression melted into one of surprise and concern, looking right at me.

"A-Akiko?!" He asked, voice nervous. "Y-you shouldn't be here…"

"You told me you weren't going to be here…" I replied, frowning. "Why did you lie? Is it something I did?"

"Akiko, please…" He murmured, his voice turning into one of slight pain.

"I need answers, Satoshi. Do you not like me? Is it something I said?" I continued. "Do you have something to hide? I want to know why you want to avoid me."

"Aki-" He began.

I interrupted him again. "Do you have some sort of connection with Dark? Do you know him? Is that why you lied to me and still showed up here? Is it because-"

" _Akiko!"_ Ebony interrupted me.

I stopped and looked to Satoshi. He was bent over and groaning in pain, clutching his chest. He looked to me and gripped his face, one of his blue eyes now yellow. "A-Akiko….run...get out of here…I-I d-don't want t-to bring h-harm t-t-to yo-" He cried out again, leaning against the wall as his back began to shift a bit.

I froze, eyes wide and looking to him in horror. What the hell was going on? Why was he in pain? Why did he look that way? My breath hitched as I hesitantly reached over to him. Was he sick? Was he in pain? What was causing all this pain for him? I wanted to try to comfort him.

"S-S-Satoshi?" I asked shakily, placing my hand on his shoulder. "W-what's happening?"

" _Akiko, you need to run!"_ Ebony shouted at me. " _NOW!"_

"W-why do I-" I asked, looking away for a second.

Before I could process her words fully Satoshi grabbed my wrist tightly. "Well, well, well...this must be my lucky night." He spoke, a tinge of sadistic in his voice.

Wait...that wasn't his voice.

I gulped and looked to him, eyes wide and full of fear.

It wasn't Satoshi anymore.

It was Krad.

No…

It couldn't be…

It can't be…

It's impossible!

This whole time Satoshi was this sadistic angel and I had no idea. No one knew. He watched helplessly as I lay dying last night. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't imagine how he felt. Is this why he turned me away? Why he was avoiding me as much as he could? I couldn't help but feel tears stinging my eyes at the overwhelming news.

Krad grinned and grabbed my neck tightly, pinning me to the wall. He held me up with ease, my legs dangling a foot off the ground. I gasped in pain and wheezed, trying to get any air to fill my lungs. "And here I thought I had killed you last night…" He smirked. "That damned Dark must have helped you out. How pathetic of him."

I struggled a bit and gripped his wrist, kicking my feet and trying to get him to release me. I felt Mo-Mo gripped onto my shirt, hissing at the blonde. He must have heard the cat and reached inside of my sweater, pulling her out forcefully. I tried to kick his arm away but he slammed me harder on the wall, causing the wind out of me.

"L-let her go!" I begged, my voice hoarse as I tried to breathe.

He examined the cat, Mo-Mo trying to claw him. He said nothing and grimaced as she scratched his hand. He threw her aside, the animal crying out in pain. "Now, then...shall we make your death official?" He laughed, pulling out a feather and forming it into a sword.

SHIT! This was not good! Not only did I confront my crush with all of my emotions spilling out, but now he was the one who tried to kill me last night! I could hear Ebony cursing and trying to think of how to get out of this situation.

He held the sword to my face, smirking and extending his wings out further. "I can see what young Satoshi sees in you...no wonder why he lied to you….how noble to protect you from me..."

I froze, eyes widening. My heart sunk as tears formed in my eyes. Satoshi was in there and he couldn't stop this from happening. I caused this to happen. How can he ever forgive me for this? A knot formed in my stomach as I shook, struggling more. I shouldn't have confronted him like I had. I shouldn't have followed him.

Why me?

" _Akiko!"_ I heard Ebony yell. " _Akiko, you need to transform!"_

'W-What?! How?!' I thought back in response.

" _You just need to let me take over!"_

'I-I don't know how!'

" _You need to calm down and let me take over! If not you'll die!"_

I shook hard as the blonde pressed the tip of the sword in my cheek, causing a small cut to form. I whimpered slightly and tried to kick more. Suddenly I thought of a plan.

'Ebony, I can try to get out of this.'

" _How?! This guy is bad news! He will kill us!"_

'Just trust me! Once I'm away I can let you take over!'

" _Fine!"_

I struggled more and kicked my legs, clawing at Krad's hand. I heard him laugh and looked to him, terror in my eyes. "The more you struggle, the more fun this will be!" He laughed, raising the sword high.

This was the perfect time.

I swung my foot around quickly and landed a perfect kick right into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell back and released me, causing me to collapse to the ground. I wheezed a bit as fresh air filled my lungs, my legs scrambling to stand and run. I collected Mo-Mo as I ran, not looking back.

"Get back her, you bitch!" He shouted at me. I could hear his wings extending as he prepared to chase.

"Shit shit shit…" I muttered, trying to get away from him.

" _You are smarter than I thought…"_ Ebony said. " _Now you have to transform!"_

I heard the blonde chasing me as I kept out of his range. I kept thinking of Satoshi and how much he meant to me, trying my best to transform. But all I could think of is the pain he was in. I kept trying and trying, but I kept failing.

"It's not working!" I panted and I ran, turning a corner and continuing down the alley. I heard the blonde behind me as he began to throw feathers towards me, one landing in my lower back. I cried out as I continued running, pulling it out and tossing it aside. "How are feathers so sharp?!" I hissed, holding my side with one hand as the other held Mo-Mo

" _Because that's how you fight in our form!"_ Ebony responded _. "Try harder!"_

I tried and tried, panting and wheezing as I ran. Why wasn't I transforming? Was it because of all that was happening? I needed to calm down and clear my thoughts. I needed to hide.

I ran more and looked behind me, seeing Krad wasn't there. He must have fallen behind. I quickly ducked down another building and ran a bit more, moving to another alley and leaning on the wall there. I panted and heaved, releasing Mo-Mo and holding my wound. "Shit...shit…" I panted, trying to calm myself.

I tried to clear my thoughts but my brain wouldn't stop. Krad was Satoshi. Satoshi was Krad. He was like me. Was he in pain when he transformed? Was he purposely forcing me away to make sure I didn't get hurt? Or was it because he didn't like me?

" _Akiko, calm down. You need to transform."_ Ebony said, trying to soothe me.

"I know, but I can't calm down!" I shouted, leaning over and clutching my chest. "Please! Please just change!" I begged, tears streaking down my cheeks. One stung as it rolled over my wound, mixing with the blood that rolled down it.

Why wasn't my mind clearing? Was it the threat of Krad looming at any second? I needed to stop thinking of the angel and think of Satoshi. I clamped my eyes shut and tried my best to think of only him.

I can see him again after this.

I can talk to him again.

I can spend time with him again.

Maybe we could be together...

Suddenly my chest felt warm and I gripped it, groaning as a slight tinge of pain overwhelmed me. "I-it's working!" I smiled, feeling myself change.

"There you are!" I heard Krad shout as he appeared in the opening of the alley, sword raised high above his head. "You cannot run from me now!" I looked to him in terror and screamed, holding my arms up in defense.

Suddenly it felt like the ground beneath me slipped away and I was falling back into an abyss. My chest still felt warm and I felt myself changing. I saw Ebony floating in front of me and she smiled, holding her hand out.

"Let me take over. I can show this asshole a thing or two." She smirked.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, nodding.

Suddenly everything was different.

She now had control.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Time in Forever

**Ebony's POV**

I thrusted my hand up in defense and caught the sword blade as it swung down, stopping it in its tracks. Yes, it did cut me in the process, but that mattered little at the moment. I formed my signature gun in the other hand, holding it up to the blonde angel before me. I cocked it back, keeping my head down and letting my white bangs hang over my face.

"Well, well, well." I grinned, standing slowly. I grabbed the sword's blade and threw it down to the side, hearing it fall to the ground with a clink. "Finally glad to see you again after all this time." I ignored the cut on my hand, not wanting to give the pleasure of showing pain to the blonde.

It had been about a hundred years since I've been around. It's so relieving to be freed and allowed to roam in my own body. I wanted to do so much and see so much, but I knew first things first. This blonde had been a pain in my ass for hundreds of years and now it was time to get some revenge. Even if it was only the beginning of it all.

I looked to him and smirked, still holding the gun to his forehead. I saw his face melt away in an expression of horror and confusion. It felt so right.

"Okay, Kraddy." I began. "I'm going to give you two choices. I'm going to count to five and by the end of it you should be out of my sight. If you're not I'm going to blow your brains out."

" _WAIT!"_ I heard Akiko call out. " _Won't that kill Satoshi too?! Don't kill him, please!"_

I sighed deeply and shook my head. "No, it won't kill his tamer. Just him. But I can't remember clearly. It's been a while."

"Who the hell are you?!" Krad growled at me, frozen in his tracks. "Where did that little bitch go?"

I smirked, pointing to my chest. "She's like you two. She is me and I am her. But you can't go telling anyone okay?" I gave him a wink, putting a finger to my lips.

He scowled at me, reaching for the gun quickly. I was quicker and formed a small knife in my other hand, stabbing it through his hand. "No no no." I grinned as he cried out in pain. "Now I'm going to start this countdown. You should be gone or you die. Five…"

He growled and held his bleeding hand, the knife jutting out of it. "You will pay for what you have done tonight!"

"Four…"

"If you do not stop now I will cut out your tongue!"

"Three…" I continued, unintimidated.

He stayed silent, glaring at me.

"Two…"

He growled and spread his wings out widely, grabbing his sword and jumping into the air. "This will not be our last meeting."

"Oh I look forward to next time." I smirked, seeing him fly off.

" _Holy shit, Ebony…"_ I heard Akiko breathe shakily. " _Did you have to hurt him?!"_

"Satoshi is already in so much pain with what Krad is doing." I responded, causing the gun to disappear. I looked to my hand and saw the large cut on it, sighing and taking a feather out

" _W-what do you mean?"_ She asked.

"I mean that he was using his own wings. He didn't have a familiar. Using our own wings will cause you much pain. Same with our magic.." I explained, using the feather to heal my hand.. "It can cause death if unchecked for long periods of time…"

" _No...so he's…"_

"Yeah...and with each time Krad comes out, he forces the tamer to transform. He's been doing that for at least as long as I have known him…" I replied, finishing my hand and using the feather to heal the wound on my back and cheek. "That's also why we use feathers instead of our own magic...it would be a great strain on the tamers."

" _So what does Dark use for his wings?"_

"A familiar like Mo-Mo."

Just then the crowd erupted and I looked to the sky, seeing Dark there and grinning. "Well hello there, handsome." I said out loud.

" _Oh god, please don't."_ I heard Akiko groan and I rolled my eyes.

"My body, my rules." I smirked, taking the sweater off and beginning to tie it around my waist. "Besides, let's make a great first impression on the crowds." I took the shirt that I wore and tore it in the center on the front, bunching it up and tying it just under my breasts. I took the pants and tore the legs off to make them into shorts, stuffing the excess into the sweater pockets. I'm glad Akiko isn't protesting. We had to change the outfit a bit to put off the crowds and throw off suspicion of Akiko.

I whistled and ignored Akiko's confusion, calling Mo-Mo to me. She jumped onto my shoulder and I pet her behind the ear, giving her a small kiss. "Now, Mo-Mo! Wings!" I called out and the cat meowed, glowing and attaching to my back. In an instant she went from a black cat to a pair of black wings, tinges of blue highlighting them. I took control of them and spread them out wide, smiling in excitement.

" _Holy shit, that's cool."_ Akiko mused.

"Just wait." I grinned, flapping them and forcing myself into the air. Once there I spread them out wide, the fresh air filling my lungs. I could hear the crowd of people gasping and I looked down, smirking as I saw them looking at me. Some screamed and others mused at my appearance. I noticed the twins and smirked, watching as the gocked at me. I saw the news cameras point straight at me and I grinned wider, waving at them.

"Now let's make an impression on your little friend." I smirked and flew up, seeing Dark was still over the museum building. Probably taunting the police. I flew over to him and hovered in front of the thief, bending over and putting my hands behind my back to be eye level with him. "Well, hello there."

He jumped a bit and looked straight at me, eyes wide. "Holy fuck! Uh...who the hell are you?" He asked, brow raised as he shifted the painting under his arm.

I floated to the roof and hovered inches above it, looking to the purple haired man. "Oh, you know. Your partner in crime."

"I never had a partner in crime."

"Oh, you did. You must have just forgotten about me. Or something like a spell locking away your memories. Who knows?" I shrugged.

"What do you want?" He raised a brow, visibly annoyed.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi and say that I will be around more often." I leaned in closer, my face close to his.

"Who are you?" He asked, placing a hand on his side. "What do you mean by partner?"

"My name is Ebony." I began. "And it means I help you with stealing. It helps to have two thieves."

"I don't need help." He waved a hand at me. "I need to get going...this painting is going to cause havoc if unchecked."

"No problem. But first- let's give the news something to talk about."

Before he could protest I leaned in more, bringing him into a sudden kiss. I heard the crowds scream and cheer and I loved it. I could just hear what that girl was going to say tomorrow.

Honestly the kiss itself is something I wanted to do since coming back. It was nice. I wished it was more secluded and not in front of the cameras, but I wanted this. I wanted to be known as the angel on Dark's shoulder. I wanted to be known to all out there.

I wanted to be the one who kissed Dark on her first appearance.

A few moments later I broke the kiss and looked to Dark, smirking. His face was redder than the insides of a watermelon, eyes wide and staring at me. I gave him a playful wink and placed a finger on my mouth. "I'll see you later, handsome." I giggled in a flirty way, turning and flying off.

" _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"_ I heard Akiko yelling.

"I needed to make an impression!" I smiled, soaring over the ocean and making my way towards the house. "I think I nailed it."

" _I think you gave Risa a heart attack."_

"That's good then!" I smirked, looking at the view. I stopped at a hillside and sat on the edge, looking at the rising full moon. "Finally giving her a run for her money for trying to take my man."

" _He isn't your man."_

"Not yet."

I looked out over the ocean and took in a deep breath, sighing contently. It was so nice to finally be free of the spell keeping me locked away. It's been so long since I've seen the world. So much has changed in the hundred years since I've been away. But one thing remained: the town was just as peaceful as it was all those years ago.

I sat on the edge of the cliff and let the wind hit my face, closing my eyes. The ocean breeze filled my lungs and brought back memories of a time long passed. I remembered the times where Dark and I committed the thefts. The times we spent time together outside of thefts. The times when my tamer's and their families treated me as a part of their family. I remembered all the times I strolled down the streets taking in the view, conversing with townsfolk who didn't know it was me they were speaking to.

I remembered…

I shuddered at the last memory and shoved it away, eyes opening suddenly. I looked around and found I was still alone, taking a deep breath in relief.

" _You okay, Ebony?"_ I heard Akiko ask.

"Y-yeah….just lost in thought." I replied, standing up and dusting the snow off of my legs. "We should get you back home. You have school tomorrow." I flew off and soared high in the sky, heading towards the house. "I don't have much more power left, so you'll have to take over soon."

" _Oh...okay. Thanks for the heads up, I guess."_

I nodded, and thinned my lips.I know all of this was a huge hit on her. In two days alone, she nearly died, she now shares her body with me, and the worse of all is finding out her crush houses the one who nearly killed her. I felt terrible for her, honestly. Despite her being annoying, I did feel for her.

"Akiko…" I began, trying to be as gentle as possible. "I know this is all hard on you…"

" _You have no idea."_

"I know…" I cleared my throat. "But no matter what happens, I am here for you. We have to get to know each other somehow, so ya know...you can talk to me. I promise you all your questions will be answered. No matter how painful the answers may be. Even if I have to strap Dark and Krad down myself and force them to answer you, you will have what you want to know."

" _You don't need to go that far."_ I heard her giggle a bit.

I smiled, spotting the house in the distance. "I have questions myself, to be honest. I am hoping you'll be the one to help me. I don't know a lot about times today and I need to get my information somewhere."

" _I can help with that."_

"I know you can, hun." I smiled, coming up on the house and flying to Akiko's window. I opened it up quietly and slid in, Mo-Mo transforming back to normal. "You need to get some rest, Akiko. You've had a long day."

" _Yeah…"_ She replied. " _I should text Riku though...make up some excuse.."_

"You're going to hide it from them for now, huh?" I removed my clothing and changed into another pair for Akiko, wanting her to be comfortable.

" _I can't put them in danger."_

"Understandable." I laid on the bed, closing my eyes and sighing.

" _Hey, Ebony?"_

"Yes?"

" _I think you're trying too hard for attention, if I'm being honest."_

I laughed a bit, placing my hands behind my head. "Yeah, but I want to make a name for us out there. That way the press has something new to print in the papers."

" _Fair enough...but don't overdo it."_

"I won't…" I yawned, smiling. "Time for you to take over. Goodnight, Akiko…"

" _Goodnight, Ebony...thank you."_

"You are welcome…" I closed my eyes, letting the other take over as I drifted off into slumber.


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

I awoke in the morning and sat up, rubbing my head. Ebony and I had been up late due to the theft. Sitting up I saw Mo-Mo curled up beside me, sleeping away. Smiling and patting her head I stood, changing and getting myself dressed. Thankfully it was Saturday tomorrow and we didn't have class on this one. Having a two day weekend is the best since I get to relax and hang with my friends outside of school.

Of course, this time around, there was a third wheel that was tagging along.

I don't mind Ebony much at all. I've gotten more used to her, even though it's barely been one day. She can be a pain but she's at least caring. I don't know how she will be this weekend since we'll be with Riku and Risa on Saturday for a girls day out. Maybe she will chill and be helpful. Or she could be someone who will be snarky and rude. Who knows honestly?

" _Good morning, birdbrain."_ Ebony said, sounding tired.

"Morning, Ebony." I replied, fixing up my uniform before heading downstairs.

" _Do you think the news painted me in a good light?"_ Ebony asked, sounding full of herself.

"Can't say I know." I replied in a whisper as I reached downstairs.

I saw my grandmother in the living room as usual, watching the news. Mo-Mo followed me and went to her, curling up in her lap. On the television I saw Ebony and Dark on the screen. I rolled my eyes as they showed the kiss and went to the kitchen.

"And here we have a new mystery angel!" The news said. "She was spotted around 10:30 last night and appeared to know Dark. Even going as far as kissing him! Will we see more of her? Who is this newcomer? Is she on the side of good or evil? Tune in to find out at six o'clock tonight!"

" _So they're neutral still…"_ Ebony sighed.

"My, you two were busy last night." I heard my grandmother say.

I froze and nearly dropped my bento, eyes wide. Now I was in panic mode.

Wait wait WAIT. How did my grandmother know?! Ebony had been locked away for over a century but my mother didn't know about her. Why didn't my grandmother tell me about Ebony before?! What was going on? I could tell Ebony was in shock as well.

Turning to her, I shakily said,. "Baa-san…?"

She smiled at me, motioning for me to sit next to her. "I didn't know the right time to tell you, but I guess I am a little late for beginning introductions."

I walked over and sat by her, hands shaking. "How did you know? Why didn't you tell me before? Did mom know?"

She patted my head. "I was only told of her right before my mother passed. And your mom did know, Aki. But we knew you were so young you wouldn't have understood. So we decided to hide it. We were going to tell you, but the same night we planned on doing so, they were killed."

I looked to my hands, nodding and listening. "Oh...so you didn't think that it would be the right time to tell me after that, right?"

She nodded. "Exactly. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But we all didn't know when Ebony would return. I don't have much to go on, but we all thought she was sealed away forever, never to return. She hasn't been seen since your great great grandmother was in high school."

"But she's here." I replied, pointing to my chest. "She's returned. How is it that she did?"

"I do not know…" She shook her head. "Maybe it had to do with the other night."

"Other night? You mean two nights ago?"

She thinned her lips and nodded. "It's not the best time for this now, sweetie. You have to get to school."

"But-!"

" _She's right, Akiko."_ I heard Ebony say. " _We can talk more later on this. I have some questions for her too."_

"Ebony said she has questions for you too…" I replied to my grandmother.

She smiled, ruffling my hair before smoothing it out. "I figured she does. And I would love to meet her as well. After school we can talk more, okay?"

I nodded, hugging her before going to the kitchen. It felt nice knowing that I wasn't alone in this secret. I do wish I would have been told sooner, but knowing it was kept for good reasons is a weight lifted off my chest.

"Hey, Aki! I almost forgot!" My grandmother started. "The Niwas invited us to dinner tonight. They want us to go over to their place after you get home."

"They want us to come over?" I asked, grabbing my jacket. "It's been a while since we've been over there. It sounds like fun!"

"For sure. We can talk more about Ebony when you get home before we go over. Maybe tomorrow I could meet her?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Ebony chimed in.

"She's down for that." I kissed my grandmother on the cheek, smiling. "Have a great day, Baa-san."

"You too, sweetie." She smiled as I left the house.

I am glad she knows. I just hope her knowing doesn't get her killed one day.

 **· · · · ·**

At lunch I sighed and sat at my desk, picking at my food and looking to Satoshi. His hand was bandaged and he was clearly straining to not look my direction. He had looked to me when I entered class, but quickly looked away when I saw him.

I had so many questions for him. Why didn't he help me that night Krad almost killed me? He saw me and what happened. Why didn't he tell me the next day? Why didn't he make sure I was okay? What was going on with him.

"Akiko!" Risa snapped me out of my daze.

I looked over to her with wide eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Are you even listening?" She asked, pouting. "We need to figure out who that new girl is and why she is trying to get with my Dark!"

"Don't be so jealous, Risa." I replied.

"But I'm supposed to be with him!" She cried out.

" _Wait till she knows that I'm right here."_ Ebony smirked in my mind.

I ignored her and nodded. "O-oh...I saw her on the news. I must have missed her last night."

"Where did you go?" Riku asked, holding my shoulder. "The last few days you've been kind of aloof."

"Yeah, sorry…" I smiled, rubbing my head. "I've been kind of sick, that's all."

The twins nodded, continuing with their meals.

"Are you okay, Akiko?" Daisuke asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Dai, I'm fine. Honestly." I replied, smiling. "Looking forward to dinner at your house tonight with Baa-san."

He smiled. "Y-yeah. Mom kind of last minute invited you guys last night."

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

After a bit of chatting and laughing a hand fell upon my shoulder. I looked up to see Satoshi and I froze. His eyes bore into mine with coldness. Somewhere in there, however, I saw the worry he was masking. I could tell he had questions and concerns. I could tell he was holding back so much.

"Akiko, may I speak to you in private?" He asked, voice cold.

I nodded shakily and looked to the others, standing. "I-I'll be back soon." They all nodded and waved at me.

I walked a bit behind Satoshi as we walked down the halls. I kept silent and fiddled with my fingers. My mind ran at a million miles an hour. Was this Krad and he was going to kill me? No, he was too worried in his expression.

We soon got to the art room and he opened the lock, walking in and waiting for me. I entered and looked at him, seeing the door shut. "Satoshi, what's go-"

Before I finished he grabbed both of my wrists, picking me up slightly and slammed me against the wall. "I told you to run last night." He said coldly. "Why didn't you listen to me? You could have been killed!"

I winced as his grip tightened, looking to him with tears beginning to form. "Because you lied to me about not being there. I had so many questions and wanted answers. When I saw you in pain, I just...I couldn't leave you there alone."

I heard his teeth grit against one another, his grip slightly loosening. "You should not worry about me. No one should."

"But I do." I replied sternly.

"Why?" He asked, one hand letting go and letting that arm drop. "Why do you even care about me?"

"Because…" I gulped, looking to him with my heart pounding. "Because I-I like you…"

I felt my face go completely red with embarrassment. I could feel a tinge of pain in my chest and I gripped it with one hand, forcing it away as best as I could. He already knew about Ebony, but I couldn't transform now. Not in the middle of this. It would be too much for not just me, but for him.

"...it still hurts, huh…?" He asked, letting my other wrist go. I fell to the ground and held my chest more, shaking harder than before. I nodded and watched as he knelt down, placing a hand on my back. "You shouldn't try to suppress her that hard…you'll harm yourself…especially since you're still new to all of this…"

" _He is right, hun."_ Ebony said. " _You really shouldn't suppress me this hard. I wasn't trying to take over anyway…"_

"How do you…?" I asked Satoshi, looking to him as the pain lessened.

He pointed to his chest. "You know what's inside of me...That monster…almost constantly…"

I nodded, leaning against the wall and thinning my lips. "Why didn't you say something about the night before last…? Why couldn't you tell me before now? Now that I know, I just…"

He shook his head, looking down. "I couldn't bring myself to do that...I couldn't put you in harm's way again...not after what I did to-"

"But it wasn't you, Satoshi." I interrupted, pulling my shirt up just enough to show him the scar. "You didn't do this to me. Please don't blame yourself…"

He winced when he saw the scar, holding his face. "Akiko…"

"You did nothing to hurt me…" I thinned my lips, leaning back and looking down. "It wasn't you...it never was ...not even when you rejected me…"

He frowned and stood, adjusting his glasses. "I still stand by what I said. I do not have time for any sort of relationships. Not even friendships."

His words stung. Worse than the spear through my abdomen. I balled my hands into fists, looking down and letting my hair cover my face. "I know...you don't like me at all…" I muttered, standing and walking out the door.

"Akiko…" Satoshi followed, grabbing my hand and turning me around. "You must stay far from me. Forget your feelings for me. You'll be safer that way."

"Kind of hard to, Satoshi." I yanked my hand away. "I just want to help and I will do so in any way I can."

"Akiko…"

I shook my head, pointing to my chest. "Ebony can protect me if needed."

" _Excuse me?"_ Ebony sounded shocked.

"Don't count on her every time…" He said in my ear, walking back to class.

I stood alone in the hall and watched him walk, sighing deeply. 'I know he is suppressing his feelings…' I thought to Ebony.

" _No shit, sherlock."_ Ebony retorted. " _He is right. I can't help every time Krad or someone else harms you."_

'I know…' I thought back, walking to the classroom and sitting at my desk. At this point I wished that class would end sooner so I could go to Daisuke's sooner.

 **· · · · ·**

After school I went back home, chatting with Ebony while pretending to be on a phone call. Once home I changed and walked to the Niwa house with my grandmother. Along the way I asked her more about Ebony and her past, but my grandmother didn't know much more than before. I did find out that Dark had brought me back on the night I was almost killed, so she did know about Dark and about all that. She said that he had healed me and left soon after.

I guess the thief does have a heart.

After a while we arrived at the Niwa house. I was nervous, but wondered why they decided to do this last minute. Maybe since we hadn't seen them in a while? Maybe it could be because they were excited about a new recipe and wanted to share it. If that was the case, then I will have to get it from them.

After a minute of waiting at the door it opened and a middle-aged woman opened it. "Oh my! You're much earlier than we expected!" She hugged us both, lingering a bit on me.

"Hi, Mrs. Emiko." I smiled, hugging her back.

"Oh please, you know you can call me Emiko." She smiled, leading us into the house.

Inside Daisuke sat with his grandfather, Daiki, at the dining table. On Daisuke's lap was a bunny creature who I think was called Wiz. I couldn't remember since it's been a while since being here.

I sat next to Daisuke and smiled. "Hey, it's been a while since I came over."

"Yeah, it has." He smiled back. "Hey, everything okay with Satoshi earlier?"

I nodded. "Yeah...just needed to talk about something…"

"Is it kind of secret?" He inquired.

"Yeah…" I replied.

He nodded in understanding, petting Wiz. I smiled and continued chatting with him.

Soon Emiko and my grandmother brought out some food. It was Katsu Curry with green tea to drink. We all said our prayers before digging in. It was incredible. It reminded me of the Katsu Curry my mom made when I was a kid. I smiled widely as I ate it all, feeling so happy and full after the meal.

Afterwards I helped with cleaning the dishes. It's been so long since I felt happy and content. It almost felt like we were all a family. We laughed, drank (well, some of us did), and ate. We all enjoyed our time.

I only wished Satoshi was here.

After a while I sat next to Daisuke, chatting away about different things. His mother stood and cleared her throat, calling our attention.

"Okay. I am so happy you two could join us for dinner. We haven't had you here in years and I'm so glad you could join us." She began. "It isn't the only reason. We've kind of kept something big as a secret from you guys for a long while and, since we've known you for so long, we figured it was only fair you knew."

I raised a brow, thinking about what it could be. I noticed Daisuke stand and look at all of us, his mother taking his seat. "Daisuke?" I asked, standing. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I know I shouldn't have kept this from you. You're my best friend and best friends shouldn't keep secrets. That's why I wanted you coming over." He smiled a bit, scratching the back of his head. "Promise not to be mad?"

"Depends on the secret." I replied.

He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. Soon I saw him literally transform in front of my eyes. His red hair went purple and grew, spiking out with strands framing his face. He grew almost a foot in size. The slightly baggy clothes he wore now fit him perfectly. When he opened his eyes, his red eyes had turned purple.

I nearly passed out at that point.

In Daisuke's place, Dark stood.

The Dark.

I fell backwards and pointed at him, eyes wide. "Y-y-y-you-!"

"Yes, I know." Dark began, his voice changed from Daisuke's. "It's all shocking and surprising." He walked over, holding a hand out to me. "No worries. I don't plan on taking Daisuke's place."

"Y-y-you…" I stuttered more, panicking a bit and feeling dizzy.

What the hell?! Daisuke is Dark?! How long has this been going on for? Why has he kept this from me? Does he not trust me to keep this a secret? More importantly, he-

"You're like me!" I blurted all of a sudden, not realizing what I said aloud for a minute..

Silence filled the air.

No one spoke a word.

Oh shit.

Now I realized what I said.

That's not something I could take back.

I could hear Emiko drop her cup of tea on the floor. "Excuse me?"

" _Nice going, birdbrain."_ Ebony sighed.

I realized what I had said and held my hand over my mouth. Shit. Great going, Akiko.

"What do you mean by that?" Dark asked, brow raised and helping me to stand.

I wobbled a bit and held my head, shaking off the dizziness of what I was processing. I sighed and looked to my grandmother, seeing her nod. I looked back to Dark and frowned. "I want answers. Promise me I will get them and I will tell you what I meant."

He frowned, hands on his hips. "I'm not understanding. Did you hit your head on the way down?"

I shook my head. "No. But I am not lying either."

He raised a brow. "Explain."

"Promise me answers." I said sternly.

He sighed. "Fine."

I nodded, placing a hand on my chest. "I am that girl last night. The one with white hair."

Dark's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I think I heard Emiko drop another cup. Thank god they were plastic.

"So, she's returned?" I heard Daiki say.

"Yes, she has." My grandmother replied.

"That is great and bad news." He said, taking a drink of his tea.

"Wait...bad?" I asked.

" _Don't do it, Daiki."_ I heard Ebony say.

"Did I say bad?" He asked, smiling at me. "I must have misspoke." I heard Ebony sigh and frowned. I will have to talk to her later on that.

"So...you're that angel who kissed me?" Dark said and I turned to him. He looked me up and down, raising a brow. "You're not as tall as her...and not as...you know…" He made a motion over his chest to symbolize it being larger.

"Hey!" I shouted at him, face turning red.

"If you're really this girl, prove it." He smirked, crossing his arms.

" _Oh, it's on. Let me at him!"_ Ebony said, raring to go.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. You promised me answers."

He grinned. "If you want answers, then you'll need to prove you're that girl. What even is her name?"

"Ebony." I replied, slightly forcing Ebony to not come out.

He busted out laughing. "With that white of hair? I call bullshit."

I heard Ebony shouting in my mind, losing her temper with him. And honestly I was too.

"Ebony, you want to show him up?" I asked Ebony aloud. I heard some encouragement from the others at the dining table.

" _Let's fucking do it."_ She replied.

I grinned, looking to the thief. "Alright. You win. But I still expect answers."

"If you can prove to me right here and now, I promise you will-"

Before I even finished I let Ebony take over. Time to show up the thief for once.

Honestly it felt kind of good.


End file.
